Recently, an electronic device such as a portable terminal may be connected to another electronic device such as a wearable device using hands-free function that adopts short-range wireless communication (e.g., Bluetooth). Accordingly, the wearable device can receive a phone call from the portable terminal using the hands-free function, and thus a user of the portable terminal can talk on the phone more conveniently.